Legendary Super Saiyan
& (fully powered) & & (surpassed limits) (Culture Fluid influence) (Demigra's dark magic (Supervillain) |class = Transformation |similar = Super Saiyan Third Grade Super Saiyan Anger }} is an extraordinarily powerful and rare Super Saiyan transformation rather than just a title. It is a berserker Super Saiyan state with a seemingly endless supply of energy, said to appear once every thousand years.Dragon Ball Super chapter 38, "Universe 6's Last Resort" It is the サイヤ タイプ|Sūpā Saiyajin Bī Taipu}} of the Broly-type Super Saiyan forms, it is a Super Saiyan which has evolved differently from the graded forms and levels 2 and 3, and is the Final Form of the ordinary Super Saiyan, which it is a powered up version of. Vegeta states that this state may be the "true form" of the Saiyans."Out of Control! The Savage Berserker Awakens!!" The Legendary Super Saiyan is a being of immense power spoken of in an ancient Saiyan folklore''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, 2004, and Broly's form is referred to as being the "Legendary Super Saiyan" due to the user's love of destruction and slaughter - just like the Super Saiyans of legend, and it is noted that perhaps this instinct-driven form is the true Super Saiyan spoken of in legends due to its users love for destruction and slaughter. It is the true appearance and form of a Saiyan.Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, 2017 Creation This form was created by [[Dragon Ball (franchise)|''Dragon Ball]]'s animation company Toei Animation and designed by the original ''Dragon Ball'' manga author, Akira Toriyama. Appearance The Legendary Super Saiyan's appearance is quite distinguishable from the regular forms of Super Saiyan. The Legendary Super Saiyan's hair color is greenish-yellow. When he reappears some years later, in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, his hair color has a slightly greenish-yellow tint; much less of a tint than in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. In this form, the user's pupils and irises vanish, making them look much more maniacal than normal. The most noticeable difference between the form of the Legendary Super Saiyan and the regular Super Saiyan is the body size. When a Saiyan transforms into this form, their body grows in height and their muscle mass greatly increases, making it similar in appearance to the Super Saiyan Third Grade transformation. In addition, unlike the Third Grade of Super Saiyan, this Final Form of Super Saiyan actually increases the user's height. The user's skin also becomes very pale in color. When powering up to his maximum Super Saiyan power in this state, Broly's hair changes from a green color to the golden glow of an ordinary Super Saiyan. During its initial appearance under Kale's usage, the form possessed the electricity sparks similar to Super Saiyan 2. It also gains electricity again when Kale surpasses her limits. In the manga, the form starts out as skinny as a regular Super Saiyan and bulks up after the user powers up. Usage and Power As noted by Cabba and Caulifla, this form is known in Universe 6 as a demon Saiyan who rampages and whose power grows constantly - eventually to the point that it kills them, meaning the transformation cannot be used for long without risk of death if it is used for too long. The form is also an extreme example of a transformation that relies on power and so is predictable and easy to evade despite its great speed. When the form starts to have an effect on the user's health their power and speed start to drop drastically.Dragon Ball Super chapter 38,"Universe 6's Last Resort" The Legendary Super Saiyan form is a powered up version of the first Super Saiyan form similar to the Super Saiyan Third Grade level but unlike Third Grade, Legendary Super Saiyan's speed is "ultra first-class", which is demonstrated by how Broly in this form managed to effortlessly dodge a combined front from both Goku and Piccolo as well as Broly using several clothesline maneuvers. The power increase given from this form is unconfirmed, though according to one guidebook this form is stronger than an ordinary Super Saiyan but weaker than Super Saiyan 2. In the ''Dragon Ball Super'' anime this form possesses greater power than the Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 forms (as the meditating Jiren reacted to Kale turning into this form, while he did not react to Goku becoming a Super Saiyan 3), though far inferior to the Super Saiyan God state, which is on a whole different level to even the berserker form's far more powerful mastered state. In the manga Kale's power in this form's initial level is enough to beat down a non-serious Golden Frieza, after increasing in strength she is able to break Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Goku's guard, though Golden Frieza states that if he were to get serious he would be able to handle her without Goku. Kale then proceeds to power up this form even more, becoming strong enough to knock the likes of Toppo and Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta off the tournament arena at the same time. In this form, Broly's power, speed, strength, energy, and endurance increase drastically, exceeding the power of the Dragon Team at the time they fought him. Since his power level in this form is so massive, Piccolo stated that Broly's ki can be felt all the way from Kami's lookout. Broly has been shown to take extremely powerful attacks without so much as flinching, meaning he was at least twice as strong as the individual Z Fighters who fought him. According to V-Jump, Broly's power level in this form during his battle against the Z Fighters on New Planet Vegeta was around the 1,400,000,000 range. Users of the Legendary Super Saiyan form, or at least Broly, seem to have enhanced regenerative abilities and healing factor in comparison to normal Saiyans. This form is the B-type of the Broly-type Super Saiyan forms - and is the most powered up Super Saiyan form of the three basic types, the B-type Super Saiyan form is referred to as being the "legendary Super Saiyan" due to the user's love of destruction and slaughter - just like the Super Saiyans of legend.Supplemental Daizenshuu Every time a Saiyan transforms into this form, they cause the sky and the environment to change color twice, often ending in a gray/dark blue look. Directly before he transforms, Broly's cheeks quiver and then simply rip apart; the same occurs for his eye sockets and chest. It seems that instead of Broly simply enlarging when he transforms, the Legendary Super Saiyan form bursts forth from his body. This also occurs in Kale on the final occasion that she takes this berserker state. Normally, however, the bursting forth from the body does not occur in Kale, nor does it occur in Bio-Broly. Once this form is in use the user is usually taken over by rage with little judgment to spare and solely becomes a rampaging monster with the lust to kill. Unfortunately for the user, maintaining the form usually requires a massive release of a significant amount of energy, if left unchecked, the buildup of energy would destroy the user from the inside out. Keeping the energy might cause the form's user severe fatigue as seen before he released their energy in a devastating way and may cause them to revert to their normal form and tire them out very quickly. Interestingly, Broly did not suffer from this stigma in his second appearance, hinting that he may have overcome the form's limitations. The form can also be incredibly hard to maintain for early users, causing them to pass out after being in the form for too long. This form might require absolute ki control to safely maintain it, like Super Saiyan Blue, otherwise, the user of the form goes through a drastic personality change, becoming violent. Users of this form possess a heavyweight fighting style; using clotheslines, crushing moves, and grabs to overpower his opponents rather than lots of fast and powerful punches and kicks like most other fighters in the series use. Their energy is also unique, being a shade of green. ''Dragon Ball Z'' movies In his first appearance, Broly fought and completely dominated Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Future Trunks in their Super Saiyan (Goku and Gohan) and 2nd Grade Super Saiyan forms (Vegeta and Future Trunks), and Piccolo in his Super Namekian state, all at the same time, with his opponents being unable to hurt him in the least. Even a Super Kamehameha from Goku at point-blank range failed to inflict any damage to Broly. It was only after everyone donated their powers to Goku that he was able to focus all of their energy into a single punch, and it nearly killed him. In his second appearance, Broly, after transforming into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, goes head to head with Gohan in both his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 forms and easily overpowers him. However, Gohan puts up a much better fight than he did last time, and one of his blows even managed to stun Broly. Broly is only then defeated with the combined help from Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. In his third appearance, Broly's clone Bio-Broly transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan form after simply catching sight of Goten to awaken both the Saiyan instincts and personal vendetta of his source material. However, the Culture Fluid deforms his physical form to the point that he no longer resembles his source material. He easily dominates Goten, Trunks, Krillin, and Android 18, but is defeated by Goten, Trunks, and Krillin's Multiple Kamehameha when ocean water solidifies his culture fluid body. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Kale achieves the form through self-loathing and anger through Cabba and Caulifla being friendly with each other. She proceeds to attempt to kill Cabba, however she drops out of the form after Caulifla tells Kale that she has no interest in Cabba. During the Tournament of Power, Kale was able to easily overpower Goku while in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Kale was able to withstand a point-blank Kamehameha from Goku in his Super Saiyan Blue state (while he was only using a little more power than Super Saiyan 2) and walk right through it. She then processed on her rampage against Goku as he was surprised at how powerful she is, she then grabbed his face and as she did so her power seemed to overwhelm her body and forced her to toss Goku away and leak out her overflow of ki. Kale then demolished the entire Tournament of Power stage with her ferocious power and even caught the attention of all the Pride Troopers with her mighty voice. This form was finally defeated by Jiren with a Power Impact and forced Kale to revert back to base form. After fusing with Caulifla, Kefla transforms into the first level of this state. Her power so massively great, that she was able to go toe to toe with Super Saiyan Blue Goku, and was able to land massive damage to the older Saiyan when he let his guard down, despite being empowered by the Kaio-ken. This prompts Goku to activate his Ultra Instinct powers, Kefla then responded by ascending into the second level of the state. Despite her massive energy increase, Goku's instinctive dodging puts him on the advantage, defeating the fused Saiyan afterward with an Imperfect Instinct Kamehameha. Kale's emotions allow her to control this form and attain her own Super Saiyan 2 form. Kale transforms in this form again from Super Saiyan 2 transformation and was able to take out three Pride Troopers with Caulifla, reverting back to normal afterward from exhaustion. In order to prove herself worthy in her own eyes to Caulifla in their tag battle against Goku, Kale once again goes berserk, however, her bond with Caulifla allows her to gain complete control of this state, turning her Super Saiyan 2 form into a "true legendary Super Saiyan". Caulifla refers to this form as "ultra super power". The official production design for the Tournament of Power arena refers to Kale's form as . Advancement When powering up to his maximum Super Saiyan power in this state Broly's hair changes from a green color to the golden glow of an ordinary Super Saiyan. He uses this fully powered enhancement at the end of his battle with Goku in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan and throughout his entire appearance as a Legendary Super Saiyan in Broly - The Second Coming. It is unknown if this makes him any stronger than normal; however, even fully powered he is still defeated by Goku's Miracle Blow. When Kale surpasses her limits in this state, her hair glows and her veins bulge. Higher Levels Super Saiyan 3|Broly God}} There also exists final form versions of the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 forms. Broly's Super Saiyan 2 advancement and Kale's Super Saiyan 2 advancement are quite different from one another, with Kale's form possessing no berserk traits. A Legendary Super Saiyan who manages to take on a godly form also achieves a state much different to either Super Saiyan God or Super Saiyan Blue. Hybrid states The Legendary Super Saiyan form can be combined with the Great Ape, creating Broly's equivalent of Golden Great Ape. Through this form, the Super Saiyan 4 and Super Saiyan 4 Full Power forms can be attained. Dark Magic Enhanced In the Dragon Ball Xenoverse series, Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan form is enhanced by Dark Magic resulting in two different enhanced versions of the form. The first is a Villainous Mode third stage version of his Legendary Super Saiyan form which appears in the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga of Xenoverse while Broly is under the influence of Demigra's Wormhole. In this form, his hair and clothing take on a purple hue and his eyes turn red with black markings around his eyes along with a dark purple aura. The second is the Supervillain second stage known as Broly•Supervillain which turns Broly's hair white and skin becomes a metallic pale color. His eyes glow pink and he gains a glowing pink Time Breaker symbol on his forehead. The form emits a sinister black and white aura. This form is the result of Towa using her new Dark Magic spell to shave off life to grant Broly greater power. This form appears primarily during the Decisive Battle with Majin Buu Saga of Xenoverse 2 though also appears in several Parallel Quests and Expert Missions. Both versions feature early stages (Villainous Mode 2nd Stage & Supervillain 1st Stage) that act as power ups that grant minor physical alterations to Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan form such as glowing eyes and dark auras though these are simply power ups that can be utilized in conjunction with Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan form and are weaker than the transformations. Video Game Appearances In Broly's story in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, when Vegeta sees Broly he mentions the past Legendary Super Saiyans, stating they were unstoppable. In Dragon Ball Fusions a Saiyan named Sesamy believes that she is the legendary Saiyan and trains hard to prove it, managing to become an ordinary Super Saiyan however it should be noted that she may have been referring to the standard Super Saiyan form as it is sometimes referred to as the Legendary Super Saiyan. In Sub-Event: "An Unlikely Pair", Gine tries to stop a group of fighters led by Rubee and Yamma from killing a Saiyan whom they fear will become a Legendary Super Saiyan (it is unclear if they are referring to the Legendary Super Saiyan form or the standard Super Saiyan form) forcing Tekka's Team to come to her rescue when she is overpowered by the group. Karoly uses a fused version of the Legendary Super Saiyan & Super Saiyan forms while Karoly Black uses a fused version of Legendary Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Rosé forms. Kale debuts in this form Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, where it is named Kale (Berserk) and appears as a playable form for Kale. It later appears as a form for Kale in Dragon Ball Heroes, once again referred to as , with the transformation ability into the form being called . Promotional material for Heroes describes the form as an uncontrollable Super Saiyan. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, in the Frieza Saga, Vegeta does not state that a Super Saiyan appears every 1000 years, but rather than the last one appeared 1000 years ago (3000 in the English dub and possibly Bardock). It is however mentioned in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. **The legend of the Super Saiyan is mentioned and Broly is believed to be the Legendary Super Saiyan in Shin Budokai, with Goku saying "The Legendary Super Saiyan, a powerful warrior that appears every 1,000 years." *Kale's scrapped original character bio referred to this state as the "Berserker state" of Super Saiyan. *While possibly initially intended to be a lingering after-effect of Paragus' crown that used to restrain Broly, the greenish tint of the Broly's hair and the aura has been significantly played up in all supplementary media, perhaps to aid in distinguishing his form from regular Super Saiyans. In the original portrayal, the greenish traces disappeared from Broly's appearance towards the end of Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, never to return in Broly - Second Coming. Kale, on the other hand, was shown to consistently possess green hair in this form, which was apparently natural. *In the initial promo for Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly was shown to have gold hair in his Legendary Super Saiyan form immediately upon transforming, but in the final release, his hair is colored lime green and doesn't become golden until late in the movie. Gallery References Site Navigation ru:Легендарный Супер Сайян pt-br:Lendário Super Saiyajin ca:Superguerrer Llegendari es:Super Saiyajin Legendario Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations